1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electromagnetic drive.
2. Description of Related Art
A drive having the characteristics of a superordinate concept is, for example, known from the description in EP 0 043 42 6 b1. A problem in such drives, particularly when they are used for the purpose of actuating valves in internal combustion engines is heat discharge from the magnet coils. It is known that this problem can be eliminated by the use of costly water or oil baths. Furthermore, the familiar solutions exhibit unresolved problems such as, for example, closed installation unit with electrical connection and adjustment of the magnetic system to residual air gap.
De 36 16 540 a1 describes an electromagnetic drive for a valve, in which the drive is incorporated into a structural unit. The armature is, in this case, supported by a roller bearing. In addition, this solution requires a torque spring [torsion spring] with a transmission lever external to the structural unit, which is then acted upon by the drive. In this case the result is considerable mass to be moved, which necessarily imposes the requirement of high performance on the drive.